Starclan Cats
A twosided group of many different colored cats that were originally created by the mind of Starclan, or "Vixation." The two sides being; Alphaclan and Entityclan. Each clan has their own borders that are marked along a large tree in the center. Each clan has their own sets of beliefs, and ways of disbelief to the opposite clan. Only other clan known, hosted by Scourge is a group of rouges that completely disagree with both sides. Their plan was to take over both clans and combine all three to form a sort of peace or alliance; even if by force. Currently successful, but plot progress unknown. Clan Leaders : Gliscenstar (Cat) - Alphaclan : Appearance:'' 'A white, previously grey medium-haired tom with red/pickish eyes with a light blue star on his head. Was once owned by an Alpha named Alpha.Clerk, during the Second Session. While seemed to be a ferocious leader, cracks easily under heavy pressure. : 'Demonwing '- Entityclan : '''Appearance: A dark grey tom with short-hair, black wings, red eyes, and spiked collar. When first introduced to Entity.Zoombuster, was seen killing Dovetail from Alphaclan reason being to intimidate the clan's leader, Gliscenstar. He is the last of his kind; being a winged cat. May have been owned by a 'twoleg' because of his collar. Isn't accepted by Starclan, so he has not recieved his nine lives. : Scourge - Rouges : Appearance: ''A small black tom with short-hair, very sharp claws, red eyes and white paws/tail.'' Plot related, it seems the destiny is mostly in his favor. Killed Dewclaw with one slash. Had conversation with with Entity.Zoombuster, and respected him for his neutrality, and Scourge does not believe in Starclan. Medicine Cats : Earthtrace - Alphaclan : Appearance: ''Tourtiseshelled shecat, beautiful long-haired pelt with green eyes.'' A nice, adorable shecat that thinks beyond the normal capabilities of a cat. Spent a long time acting as a mother towards Evensnow, who was killed by a wound that would not heal during a battle by Dewclaw. Devistated, she recieved a vision from Starclan, which was when she found out that Dewclaw was the killer; Not that she truely trusted Clearfur or Dewclaw anyway. Good friends with Quickstep. Deputies : DEAD' Dewclaw' - Alphaclan' : '''Appearance: 'Dark grey tom with medium-hair, green eyes, darker grey stripes on the tail. : Relations: ''Brother of Clearfur and Quickstep.'' Originally, a bold strong cat with an open personality that was suddenly heartbroken one day by a shecat. He broke mentally, and become more anxious and devious. Always supported by his brother Clearfur, who pretends the ways of Starclan. Wanted strongly to become leader at this point, and when Entity.Zoombuster was gone for a long time, lied and told the clan that he was dead so he could take his place and become deputy. Entity.Zoombuster lead Dewclaw over to Scourge's territory, and Scourge lept out and killed him in Entity.Zoombuster's defense. Warriors from Alphaclan : DEAD Twigbark' - Alphaclan : Appearance: ''Nothing known, already killed before meeting Entity.Zoombuster.'' : Relations: ''Evensnow's father.'' Dreamfur's mate. Killed by a clan attack by a group of foxes. : DEAD Dreamfur - Alphaclan : Appearance: Nothing known, already killed before meeting Entity.Zoombuster. : Relations: Evensnow's mother. Twigbark's mate. Killed by a clan attack by a group of foxes. : Acorntail - Alphaclan : Appearance: ''Not described.'' Not described. : Berryturn - Alphaclan : Appearance: ''Assumably reddish fur. Mostly not described.'' Seen with previously two kits, one named Skykit, other went missing. : ''DEAD ''Evensnow - Alphaclan : Appearance: ''Young, 'White long-haired tom with black paws and red eyes''. : Relations: ''Parents; Twigbark and Dreamfur. ''Former Tutor: ''Dovetail. Very shy due to his past of lost parents. Looked up to Earthtrace for motherly guidance. Died near Earthtrace from a unhealing wound caused during a battle from Dewclaw. Became a warrior before his death, talked multiple times about his parents to Entity.Zoombuster. : Clearfur '''- Alphaclan : '''Appearance: ''Light grey tom with medium-hair and blue eyes.'' : Relations: ''Brother of Dewclaw.'' Suckup to the ways of Starclan, a highly supports his brother Dewclaw. Didn't trust Entity.Zoombuster because of his brother, and seen as ridiculous by Quickstep. : Quickstep - Alphaclan : Appearance: ''Light orange shecat with medium-hair with white mussel and green eyes.'' : Relations: ''Sister of Dewclaw.'' Rather very bold, and quite strong. Really fast, and very intellegent. Great friends with Earthtrace. Doesn't trust her brother Dewclaw, and was possibly satisfied when he died. : DEAD'' Dovetail '- Alphaclan : '''Relations: 'Former mentor of Evensnow. : Appearance: ''White shorthaired tom with ''''black spots, yellow eyes. Personality not described, was killed by Demonwing as a plan to intimidate Gliscenstar. Warriors from Entityclan Not gathered information. Apprentices from Alphaclan : Grasspaw - Alphaclan : Appearance: ''Not gathered.'' Not described. Category:Haleyverse-Material